I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for managing stock, such as stock in a warehouse or storage facility. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems for managing stock and providing visibility of the location of stock, including during its transport in a warehouse.
II. Background Information
A typical warehouse includes storage areas for storing stock. Such storage areas may include rows of shelves that accommodate a large number of storage bins. The storage bins on each shelf are usually labeled, as are the rows, for ease of identification. By knowing the relevant row and bin information, it is possible for warehouse workers to locate stock in the warehouse. In such cases, the row and bin of the desired stock is used like an address to locate the stock.
During normal warehouse operations, there can be many requests for different stock items each day. In addition, stock is often moved from one location in the warehouse to another for a variety of reasons. For example, it may be necessary to move stock from one bin location to another to better organize the stock, to locate certain stock in an area for inspection, and/or to prepare the stock for shipment outside of the warehouse.
Typically, requests to move stock are issued as transfer orders. When a warehouse worker is given a transfer order, the worker must first locate the desired stock. A transfer order to transfer stock to a new location usually includes the stock's storage location, which is based on row and bin information retrieved from, for example, a computerized inventory system. Such a system maintains location information describing where stock is located in the warehouse.
After receiving the transfer order, a warehouse worker will determine the location of the stock and travel to that location using the stock's row and bin information. The particular stock requested in the transfer order is then identified.
Once the worker has located the stock, the worker may need to use a resource, such as a forklift, to transport the stock to its new location. Upon moving the stock from its current location, the worker may use a scanner to scan a bar code or radio frequency identification (RFID) on the bin to confirm the pickup of the piece(s) of stock. Typically, the worker will use a scanner to scan a bar code or RFID located on the stock itself and a bar code or RFID located on the bin when picking up the stock. Once the worker has scanned these items, the information is transmitted and a database in the computerized inventory system is updated to indicate that the particular stock is no longer located in the bin.
Once the stock arrives at its new location, the worker may use the scanner to update the stock's location. For example, the worker may accomplish this by scanning the bar code or RFID located on the stock and scanning the bar code or RFID associated with the stock's new bin location. As a consequence, the stock inventory database is updated to indicate that the moved stock is now located in its new bin location in the warehouse.
While the bin location of the stock is typically recorded, information concerning the location of the stock during its movement to a new location is not recorded or otherwise available. This is due to the stock not being tracked or assigned to a location during its transport. As a result, most computerized inventory systems do not provide visibility as to a stock's location until the stock has finally reached its new location and been registered in the stock inventory database.
Due to the size of many modern warehouses, transferred stock may spend a substantial amount of time in transit to its new location. Thus, throughout the day, most computerized inventory systems may not include the most current or complete information on the location of stock in the warehouse. Should another warehouse worker attempt to locate certain stock that is in transit by consulting the database, the worker will be not be able to identify or determine the location of that stock. Further, due to the often long transfer times to move stock within a warehouse, such a situation can result in a substantial time delay during which workers cannot locate needed stock.
Computerized inventory systems also suffer from other drawbacks. For example, due to the rapid and fluid environment of modern warehouses, workers often receive instructions to change the destination of stock that has already been picked-up and is in the process of being transferred to another location. However, once the stock has been picked-up from its original storage location, it is not possible to determine the worker or resource being used to move it. It thus becomes necessary to wait until the worker moves the stock to its new location and updates the inventory database before workers can locate the stock. In a busy warehouse environment, this could result in substantial delays and inefficiencies due to the inability to rapidly locate stock and respond to urgent stock needs or change transfer orders.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for systems and methods for providing visibility of the location of stock at all times, including during its transport in a warehouse. There is also a need for improved systems and methods for managing stock in a warehouse, including the ability to monitor and alter the destination of stock while it is in transit.